


[podfic] The Merryweather Hotel

by starduchess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Rimming, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/pseuds/starduchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve years after the fall of Voldemort, the wizarding world faces the threat of ever decreasing birth rate and eventual extinction. The return of one man from self-imposed exile brings a solution, though not without controversy. While insuring the man’s protection, Auror Harry Potter discovers that curses sometimes carry hidden blessings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Merryweather Hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Merryweather Hotel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9693) by Conzieu. 



> This is a beautiful Snarry romance that I was honoured to record, especially with all the character voices and the effect of the spell on Snape and Harry. I hope I did it justice, despite the pops on my "p"s and "b"s.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/starduchess/pic/00014ppg/)

**Title:** The Merryweather Hotel  
**Author:** [](http://conzieu.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://conzieu.livejournal.com/)**conzieu**  
**Reader:** [](http://starduchess.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://starduchess.livejournal.com/)**starduchess**  
**Beta Listener:** [](http://fire-juggler.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fire-juggler.livejournal.com/)**fire_juggler**  
**Cover Artist:** [](http://croissantkatie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://croissantkatie.livejournal.com/)**croissantkatie**  
**Podbook Compiler:** [](http://eosrose.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eosrose.livejournal.com/)**eosrose**  
**Bingo Squares:** Wild Card! 2+ Hours, Character Voices, Incorporate Music  
**Bingo Challenge:** June: Transformations

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Severus Snape  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 28,400  
**Content/Warnings:** rimming  
**Summary:** Twelve years after the fall of Voldemort, the wizarding world faces the threat of ever decreasing birth rate and eventual extinction. The return of one man from self-imposed exile brings a solution, though not without controversy. While insuring the man’s protection, Auror Harry Potter discovers that curses sometimes carry hidden blessings.

 **Reader's Credits:** Music was taken from _The Best Tango Album in the World Ever!_ Disk One, Track One, "Mi Buenos Aires Querido".  
**Artist's Credits:** Mugglenet Gallery for the Harry Potter stills.

 **Text and Feedback for Author:** [The Merryweather Hotel](http://conzieu.livejournal.com/tag/the%20merryweather%20hotel)

 **Running Time:** 03:17:49

 **Downloads:** ~~[MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/merryweather-hotel) (178.03 MB), [M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/merryweather-hotel-audiobook) (110.21 MB)~~

I don't know what's happened to my podfics at the audiofic archive and I haven't gotten an answer from them. For now use this other link: [mp3](http://pages.cepheid.org/~lion/audio/TheMerryweatherHotel.mp3). Sorry for the inconvenience.

 

 

Thanks so much to [](http://conzieu.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://conzieu.livejournal.com/)**conzieu** for allowing me to record this. I hope you all enjoy it!

\--


End file.
